Primus (Dan 10 episode)
Summary Dan and Jay are transported to Primus once again and meet a girl named Eunice. Plot The episode starts when Lodestar is thrown into a wall by a Red Techadon. Except the Techadon looks different, the Techadon fires a laser blast at Lodestar but he ducks before the blast makes contact. Lodestar: Dang, these robots got a lot harder over the course of time! Jay runs up to Dan and transforms into Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl: Time for a little star power! (Astrodactyl creates an energy whip that whiplashes through the robot but it repairs itself.) Okay let me try that again! (He tries the same technique again but it doesn't even make a scartch on the Techadon.) Okay this is really hard! Lodestar: Let me try something! (Lodestar fires magnetic blasts but the Techadon struggles by walking foward but Lodestar increases the magnetic power lifting the Techadon and slamming it into a truck.) Then the Techadon gets off the truck and Lodestar looks in shock. Lodestar: Oh come on! Chris runs up to the Techadon and uppercuts it with a mace hand. Chris: Need a hand? I got two of them! Lodestar: And I have four! Chris creates a mace hand on one hand and the other one a machete, Chris uses both of his hand creating a large dent in the Techadon's chest. The Techadon grabs Chris crushing him and uses his laser blast to blast Chris into Lodestar but Lodestar lowers him with magnetism. Chris: Thanks. Lodestar: Don't mention it! Astrodactyl propels foward bashing the Techadon. CC: Need two more? CC and Marina smile at them. Astrodactyl: *Bawk* Yes please! Marina: Boys..............(Marina flings a mana blast slicing its hand off. Marina then forms a mana ramp under the robot and pulls it under it making it fall backwards.) CC..... CC fires three flame arrows at the Techadon hitting the ground release small flames that ignite on the robot's body burning it to scarp metal. CC: That's the way we do it! In CC town! Lodestar's Omnitrix beeps along with Astrodactyl's. Lodestar: Huh? Astrodactyl: Don't tell me we broke these things again? Astrodactyl begins twisting the dial a couple of times and then a bright light envelops the two and teleports them away. Marina: Dan? Jay? Theme Song Lodestar and Astrodaclyl end up on Primus. Lodestar: Oh man! Not this place again! Astrodactyl: Last time we ended up here.......... Lodestar: Don't remind me! Then the boys see a giant mosquito like alien that attacks the boys. Lodestar: Hey quit it! The mosquito alien hits the Lodestar's Omnitrix transforming him into Upgrade. Upgrade: Wow an Upgrade! Hah! Then a swarm of the same alien appears and all swarm at Jay transforming him into Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey: Okay Spidermonkey works! (Spidermonkey spins a webbing from his tail at a mosquito but another one appears.) Upgrade: Here's an idea! RUN! The two brake into a run Spidermonkey being faster and more agile. Upgrade: Hey stop showing off! (Upgrade fires an optic laser from his eye taking out an entire row of mosquitoes but more appear.) Okay that was useless! Spidermonkey: Let me try something out. Hello said the Spidermonkey to the mosquitoes! (Spidermonkey fires a large web from his tail trapping the mosquitoes.) Now we can run. Spidermonkey and Upgrade brake into another dash. Eventually the two reach a lake where Upgrade rests and pants. Upgrade: Where's Azmuth and Xylene? Spidermonkey: Don't know but for once we actually need to ask that nagging little alien for help! Upgrade and Spidermonkey revert and Dan turns to see a girl in blond hair in a white and black jumpsuit taking DNA samples from the lake. Dan: I wonder who she is? Let me check it out! Jay: Fine I'll keep watch! Dan runs towards the girl. Dan: Excuse me? The girl turns and sees Dan, smiling. Girl: Hi! You must be Dan, Mr. Azmuth told me many great things about you. Dan: He did. Then you must know where he is, right? Girl: Yes he is on Galvan Prime, the planet needed to be repaired after the Highbreed War. Oh where are my manners my name is Eunice. Dan: Can you help me and my brother out we're kind of in a situation right now. Eunice and Dan go by Jay who is skipping rocks into the river. Dan: Jay this is Eunice! Jay, not even making eye contact: Hey. Eunice: Oh no! Don't skip rocks into the lake! Jay: Why? Then a Humungousaur appears and roars. Eunice: You activated one of the DNA samples in the lake! Jay: So we got Humungousaur, great. (Jay transforms into Articguana.) Articguana? I needed Way Big! Dan: What are you complaining about! (Articguana turns to see XLR8.) I wanted Gravattack! Let's make this quick! (XLR8 dashes around and around Humungousaur confusing it. Humungousaur trying to slam his fists into XLR8 multiple times.) Humungousaur growls and slams his fist in front of XLR8 making him bump into his fist and being knocked to the ground. XLR8: Owch! Aww man! Humungousaur is about to squash XLR8 but Articguana freezes Humungousaur's feet and arms leaving him vunerable. XLR8: Okay. (He dashes around Humungousaur creating a cyclone but the Humungousaur breaks out of the ice.) Yeah I should of expected that! (Humungousaur knocks XLR8 away far.) Articguana: Dan! Man you need to chill out for once! (Articguana freezes the river and starts skating around dodging many of Humungousaur punches that begins to break the ice. Articguana fires a freeze ray creating a ramp. Articguana slides up the ramp and creates a blizzard pushing Humungousaur back into the lake.) Seriously you do need to chill out! I never really like that guy! Eunice touches an owl like alien and she stares far into the distance spotting XLR8 lying on the ground. Eunice: This way! End Scene XLR8 wakes up yawning and rubbing his head. XLR8: Dang, Humungousaur hits hard! Whoa what's that? (He sees a canyon with two vulture like aliens circling the perimeter of the canyon. XLR8 reverts.) Gotta check this out! Dan slides to the bottom of the canyon and two alien vultures attack Dan. The vultures strike Dan from his sides pushing him to the ground. Dan: You guys are totally going to regret that! (Dan transforms into Kickin Hawk.) Kickin Hawk's a bird of prey! (Kickin Hawk flips into the air dodging another assault by the vulture aliens. Kickin Hawk then kicks one of the birds in the beak knocking it to the ground.) The other vulture executes its next attack and Kickin Hawk blocks the attack with his talons and knees it in the chin. Kickin Hawk: You guys can't defeat the bird of prey for your life! Kickin Hawk climbs the canyon but falls. Kickin Hawk: Duuuuuuuuuuuuude! This is so uncool! (Kickin Hawk flaps his arms rapidly attempting to fly.) Kickin Hawk can't fly!!!!!!!!!!!! Eunice is climbing up the mountain while Jay is trailing behind. Jay: Are we there yet!? Eunice: Almost! Take cover! Jay: What? Eunice throws a rock at Jay's head knocking him out. Eunice axe kicks a poisonous scorpion alien chopping it into two. Eunice picks Jay up. Jay: Thanks but Eunice...........! Eunice turns and sees the scorpion regenerate itself and fires poisonous darts but Jay transforms into Diamondhead and runs foward forming his arm into a blade. Diamondhead: Tougher than steel and harder than diamonds! (He parries the scorpion's tail and slices through its body and regenerates. The scorpion jumps out Diamondhead face but it gets off after Diamondhead has revealed to have diamonds on his face.) Time for the finishing blow you scorpion...........thing! (Diamondhead fires diamonds that scare the scorpon off.) That's how you do it in Jay town! Diamondhead is one of my coolest aliens yet! (Diamondhead reverts.) Eunice: Fine maybe you're not that bad in battle after all! End Scene Dan wakes up in a cave and sees Azmuth by him. Azmuth: Well are you going to get up or what! Dan: Azmuth!? Azmuth: Can you do me a favor in return after I saved you! You see VIlgax is on Primus and I need your help to defeat him before he destroys Primus! Meanwhile........ Vilgax is looking through rubble for an object. Vilgax: Where is he! Azmuth! Flashback......... Vilgax grabs Zs'Skayr. Vilgax: Now talk you gaggling ghoul! About the Secrets of the Omnitrix! Zs'Skayr: Primus. Flashback ends........ Vilgax: Wherever Azmuth will be, Dan Ten will follow! Meanwhile...... Dan and Azmuth is walking through the cavern. Dan: Why was I teleported here to Primus. Azmuth: I teleported you here, after seeing Vilgax on this world I decided to transport you here! Dan: You know you could've just emailed me! Why do you always do it the hard way! Meanwhile......... Eunice and Jay finally make it to the cave. Eunice: Do you think Dan's in there? Jay: Whenever there is a cave there is Dan! Meanwhile.... Dan and Azmuth hide behind a rock and see Vilgax. Vilgax: I know you're there Tennyson! No point hiding! Dan: Vilgax! Time to fight Squidface with Spitball! (Dan transforms into Spitter.) Spitter! (Spitter fires a stream of slime pushing Vilgax back and drenching him in slime.) Vilgax goes for the chest and pins Spitter to the floor and strikes him several times with his sword. Spitter: Azmuth! Help! Azmuth: I am a genius not a fighter! Spitter spits slime into Vilgax's face and Vilgax fires eye laser reverting Spitter. Then Eunice and Jay come in shocked to see Vilgax. Jay: Vilgax!? Vilgax: Another Tennyson! Perfect! Mwahahaha!!! It shows Jay, Eunice and Azmuth chained above lava. Eunice: 'Oh don't worry Eunice, me and Dan have defeated this guy a million times before.' Jay: Shut up! Dan is sighing. Vilgax: Remember what I said! I will spare your friends unless you give me the Omnitrix! Dan: Omnitrix: Protocal Voice Command 10. Omnitrix: Voice Command accepted. The Omnitrix slips off of Dan's arm and Vilgax straps it on. Vilgax: I finally have the Omnitrix! Now Omnitrix transform me into Gravattack! (Nothing happens) Swampfire! Humungousaur! How do you use this thing, Tennyson! Dan: I'll show you Viley! Dan activates the Omnitrix and transforms Vilgax into Ball Weevil. Ball Weevil: WHAT! You tricked me! Dan: Yeah, I did! (He kicks Ball Weevil into the wall.) Omnitrix Voice Command Protocal 10! The Omnitrix falls off of Vilgax. And Dan transforms into a fusion alien, that is Spitter and Water Hazard combined. Dan: Spit Hazard! Cool! (Spit Hazard fires slime from his palms pushing Vilgax into the wall.) Vilgax charges foward but Spit Hazard rolls to the side and fires a slime blast that pushes Vilgax off of the cliff but he hangs on by the edge. Spit Hazard: Sorry Viley but.....it's for the best! (Spit Hazard spits a large volume of slime that makes Vilgax fall into the lava.) Time to free the gang! End Scene Dan and Jay are standing outside with Eunice and Azmuth saying their goodbyes. Dan: Thanks Eunice for helping us out! Eunice: Anytime Dan! I will miss you! (She hugs him.) Jay: Well bye guys! The boys teleport away. Then it shows in the cave where Vilgax's hand comes out of the lava. This is the end of the episode. Hope you enjoyed it :D Characters Dan Tennyson Jay Tennyson Eunice (First Appearance) Azmuth Chris Levin Marina Tealiton CC Takaishi Villains Vilgax Alien Mosquitoes (First Appearance) Alien Vultures (First Appearance) Alien Scorpion (First Appearance) Red Techadon Giant Humungousaur (First Appearance) Aliens Used By Dan Lodestar (offscreen transformation) Upgrade (unintentional transformation) XLR8 Kickin Hawk Spitter *Spit Hazard (First Appearance, Fusion Alien of Water Hazard and Spitter) Aliens Used By Jay Astrodactyl Spidermonkey (unintentional transformation) Articguana (accidental transformation selected alien was Way Big) Diamondhead Aliens Used By Vilgax Ball Weevil Trivia *Vilgax appears again. *This is the final episode of season 3. *Dan and Jay are transported to Primus again.